The Tale of the Hawk and the Wren
by alae-megallen
Summary: The Avengers are sent to recruit a new agent, Kala Jenkins, who has a story and power of her own. But in the days to come, in the lead up to a greater battle than they could ever have imagined, they will find out the true meaning of being a team and dealing with the war to follow. And amidst all the chaos, the Hawk and the Wren find solace in each other. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Recruit

It had been months since the Loki and Chitauri incident. Since then, Stark Tower had been rebuilt into a refuge of sorts for the Avengers and they had begun to put back together their lives and put behind them the trauma and the loss. Since that time, they had been involved in a few missions but nothing overly dangerous or important. Usually simple recon that lasted only a few days before they were back home again.

One early Wednesday morning four months after their battle to save Earth, Fury had organised a meeting. Each member of the Avengers had wondered what was to come. They hadn't had such a meeting in several weeks and even then, the meetings were low key and only lasted no longer than five minutes. This felt different. There was something on the horizon. They sat around the large marble table in a room designed specifically for their briefings and waited as Fury paced, eyeing his watch every now and then before glaring at the empty seat at one end of the desk. Finally they all looked up to see Stark trying unsuccessfully to sneak into the room, his clothes rumpled and his hair sticking up in a million directions. He slipped behind the other members of the Avengers and fell unceremoniously into a chair, clearing his throat and gesturing to Fury that he could begin.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here." Fury began, giving Stark a stern glance before acknowledging the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents around the table with his eye.

"I have an assignment for you." He continued, glancing at each one of them in turn.

"For all of us, or just one of us? Because like, I know I've been on at least the last five missions. Not that I'm counting or anything." Stark rambled and Natasha turned and gave him a pointed look before rolling her eyes.

"Who's the mark?" Natasha asked, getting the meeting back on topic.

"No mark. You're bringing someone in." Fury explained and they all turned to look at one another in disbelief then turned to gaze at their Sergeant, questions burning in their eyes.

"A new agent?" Rogers asked, voicing what everyone else around the table was wondering.

"Yes." Fury said simply, not letting on anything else yet.

"Who?" Clint asked, clearly just as interested as everyone else in who this new agent could be.

"Banner, we'll need you especially on this one." Fury continued, turning to stare at Banner who had his arm leaning against the table and was stroking his chin in thought.

"May I ask why?" Banner prodded, his attention peaked.

"I believe she's a friend of yours." Fury explained and recognition flared across Bruce's face.

"A _girl_?" Stark questioned and Natasha elbowed him in the ribs and glared.

" I only ask because I think one butt kicking chick is enough, don't you?" Stark asked.

"She has other talents." Fury went on, clearly making them even more confused than they were to begin with.

"I bet she does." Stark murmured before he let out a pained "ow!" and shrunk back from Natasha's deathly stare.

"You know she won't come. She didn't before." Banner tried to explain to Fury but it was clear his mind was made up.

"Convince her." Fury ordered and Banner sighed and rubbed his face before nodding reluctantly.

"Good. You leave in an hour, I suggest you put that time to good use."


	2. Into the Fold

The house was small and cosy and set back from the gravel street, its shambled stone front overgrown with vines and flowers. It was set behind a low brick wall and a rickety white fence and as Bruce pushed it open with a squeak, he exhaled a nervous breath and turned to watch his team who stayed beside the car and waited for him to put his friend at ease. Fury had told them little else about this agent and they were all on edge. Bruce stepped up through the garden, a small path of moss covered pavers leading him to a rounded, wood door. He hesitated slightly before knocking, shoving his hands deep within his pockets to stop them from shaking. Admittedly he had missed her but he knew she would not be so welcoming when he told her why he was here. Bruce looked up as he heard footsteps approaching before the lock clicked and the door swung open. And he saw her for the first time in two years. She had changed a lot, the dark circles under her eyes a mere memory and her cheeks were rosy against her pale complexion. Her hair was pulled back into a rough ponytail and she had cut her hair shorter with a cropped fringe at the front. Her hair was dark and slightly wavy and her amber eyes peered out curiously behind black framed glasses. She wore white wash jeans and a white wife beater and she was barefoot.

"Hi Kala." Bruce finally greeted with a smile and he watched as her shock turned into a smirk before she pulled him into a hug.

"Bruce, what on earth are you doing here?" Kala asked, kissing his cheek before standing back to get a better look at him. That's when she noticed the four agents huddled beside a car behind her front gate and she let out a tired sigh.

"I guess Fury still hasn't given up." Kala muttered, her voice slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Kala, I really wish I was here under better circumstances." Bruce apologised and Kala nodded, knowing her old friend was being sincere. Under any other circumstances, she would have ushered Bruce in and rambled on about science and history for hours over several pots of tea. But instead she sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair before turning back toward the house.

"I guess you better invite your friends inside then. Do they drink tea?" Kala asked but disappeared into the house before he could answer. Bruce turned and gestured toward the four agents standing nervously at her gate before they moved into the front garden and made there way into the small front room. They gazed around them curiously, a multitude of astronomy photographs and charts lined the walls and many books were piled high in an oversized book case against the wall. As they entered the sitting room, they noted the floral, mahogany furniture with raised eyebrows before Bruce gestured for them to take a seat. Stark, Natasha and Rogers crammed into a small three seater by the window whilst Clint lazed back in a dated recliner, leaving a seat free beside him for the occupant of the house whom they had yet to meet. Bruce grabbed a stool perched in the corner and set himself between the sofa and a small side table. They heard a kettle whistle in the kitchen before a steady clattering of cutlery and mugs being lifted and rearranged and then Kala entered the room, a tray in her arms. She set down the piping hot pot of tea on the coffee table and silently poured them each a cup before settling herself down in the empty seat before eying her guests steadily.

"This is Kala." Bruce introduced them to her, taking a sip of tea.

"Kala, I'd like you to meet the Avengers. Over there is Steve, Tony and Natasha." Bruce began, gesturing to the three squashed into the small sofa and they smiled, Tony giving a little friendly wave and Natasha eyeing her curiously.

"And this is Clint." Bruce said and Clint, who was sitting forward in his chair with his hands clasped together smirked up at her in greeting. Kala noted his attractive features and strong physique but otherwise ignored him beyond a soft smile.

"So you're here to recruit me then?" Kala finally spoke, her voice strong yet soft and feminine.

"Fury says you're important but he hasn't told us much else." Natasha explained and Kala nodded simply.

"Sounds about right." She muttered, picking up her cup and saucer before sipping her tea in silence. Kala felt eyes on her and she turned to stare steadily at Bruce who was pleading with her silently.

"I'm not going." She said steadily in response, staring her friend down.

"Kala-"

"Bruce, there's a _good_ reason why I said no the first time and you know it!" Kala continued, her voice hinting at irritation.

"I know, Kala. But you can't hide out here forever. You could learn to control it." Bruce tried to reason with her as Kala drained the last of her tea and slammed the cup and saucer down on the table.

"Control it? Fury doesn't know what he's talking about!" Kala argued, trying ever so hard to keep her voice steady and her anger in check.

"I'm sorry but...control what exactly?" Stark piped up, gazing at the two friends bickering like they were the only people in the room. Bruce met Kala's gaze and she shook her head quickly.

"Show them." Bruce asked again, this time with his voice.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Kala murmured, her voice suddenly low and scared. Bruce smiled warmly and patted her knee before saying, "You won't. Just remember what I told you."

Kala nodded and let out a deep breath. She looked around for something to use before her eyes fell on Clint's untouched tea cup and she reached out her hand gently, the cup rising from the table, moving across the room and toward Clint who grasped the cup firmly and stared into her eyes in astonishment.

"You're telekinetic." Clint said matter of factly, his eyes burning into Kala's steadily before she nodded.

"Yes." She replied simply, gazing around her at each shocked face.

"You're a _mutant_?" Stark burst out before he could stop himself and Kala turned and shot him a steely frown.

"I wish I were anything but, Stark. This _gift_ has destroyed my life in more ways than one, I would trade it for normalcy any day and I _had_ until you all showed up." Kala responded heatedly before she closed her eyes momentarily and rubbed her hands together and when she opened them again, her expression was calm.

"Fury has his reasons, Kala. He wouldn't call upon you if it weren't absolutely necessary. He may be cold and calculating but I think we both know that isn't his way." Natasha spoke up, having sat in silence for quite some time, watching the scene unfold before her. She saw pain in Kala's eyes, a pain that she saw everyday in the mirror and a pain she knew every Avenger shared. Natasha caught Clint's eye as he sipped his tea nonchalantly but she knew he was anything but. He merely stared back but the slight rise in his eyebrow said it all. Somehow Kala was important and in the days ahead they would find out exactly what was going on, with or without Fury's permission. It had always been their way.

"You think something is coming, don't you?" Kala asked in a concerned voice but her expression was calm and unruffled and Banner knew it was from years of training. They had grown apart over the years, himself and Kala and though he saw his closest friend and always had, he knew he had to keep his distance. They both had beasts inside that needed to be controlled and they were not helping each other by being so close. They had parted ways and led solitary lives, Bruce submerging himself in helping others with his natural gifts and Kala choosing to look after her grandfather's house outside the city whilst pursuing her love for astronomy and astrophysics. Before Loki reigned his chaos on Earth, they had met again but that particular meeting they both preferred not to remember.

"It explains why he wanted us to find you. By what Bruce has told us, you weren't easily swayed the first seven times." Clint piped up, placing his empty cup back on the table. Kala met his eye and let the ghost of a smile hit her lips before sitting back in her chair.

"And he thinks the eighth time's the charm?" Kala continued before biting her lip. She shook her head again for what felt like the billionth time that afternoon before staring down at her hands which were shaking slightly. She squeezed them together and said, "I can't be the hope that he needs. I'm sorry."

Kala stood from her chair and slipped from the room, the sound of a door swinging open then closed the only sound in the small house. They all glanced at each other, wondering what their next move would be. Their orders were to bring Kala in but somehow they all knew, that force wasn't the way to do things.

"Bruce, you should talk to her." Natasha finally piped up and Bruce looked up at her and let a bitter chuckle escape his lips.

"I am _so_ conflicted right now." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why?" Clint asked but somehow he already knew the answer. He cared about her and seeing her forced into this situation only made things harder.

"I _saw_ what this did to her. What this does to her. It's hard to be objective and do what's necessary when I know that she's terrified of what you're asking her to do." Bruce explained, his eyes tired.

"But you think she can control it, right?" Tony queried and Bruce nodded.

"Yes. But it's her fear that stops her." He explained and Tony snorted and said, "We're not exactly easily destructible."

"Don't be so sure." Bruce retorted before he moved from his seat on the stool and went after Kala.

Kala stood alone amidst the short grass overlooking the misty mountain ranges in the distance and sighed heavily. She wrapped her arms around herself as the wind picked up, the temperature dropping dramatically as rain clouds scudded across the sky. Lightning suddenly crackled overhead and Kala fought herself not to roll her eyes as a heavy thud shuddered the earth slightly. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Thor." She greeted simply, not turning around.

"M'lady." Thor answered her, moving to stand beside her and admire the view.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Kala began, turning her head slightly to admire the god-like being beside her.

"I was...pre-occupied." Thor stated and Kala snorted.

"You were with Jane." She answered for him and he cleared his throat but said nothing.

"You know why we are here." Thor finally said after a lengthy silence and Kala said, "Yep."

"And you have decided against it?" Kala turned then to study Thor's face, his expression curious yet stern.

"I haven't- I mean- I don't know." She let out a breath and bit her nail, her other hand on her hip as she paced the small yard.

"You are aware that Metal Man has designed quarters and training facilities especially for you. They are capable of withstanding powers far greater than your own." Thor explained and Kala scolded him with her eyes and said, "Thanks Thor. Glad to know I'm so weak."

"Far from it, M'lady." Was all he said in response.

"It would be nice to finally get my life back together. I'm sick of hiding, I'm sick of being so scared all the time." Kala explained freely, turning slightly when she heard the rustle of grass and saw Bruce wandering into the yard, hands in his pockets and his eyes on the pair chatting in the yard.

"Hey Thor." Bruce said and Thor let a smirk lift up his mouth.

"Hulk." He replied.

"My name is Bruce." Bruce said in a huff but Thor was silent and they both turned to Kala who was mulling things over in her mind, her stance relaxed but they both knew she was anything but.

"We'll wait for you inside." Bruce stated simply before ushering the demi-god inside and leaving Kala to her thoughts.

Could she really be such an integral part in all this? Could she finally control her power and get her life back? When Nick Fury had first approached her all those years ago, she had wanted so badly to accept and become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Kala had always been an angry person and having a release for that anger was something she valued deeply. But she had declined, memories coming to the front of her mind, screams of terror. And they were terrified of _her_. Kala closed her eyes to blot them out. She had kept in contact with a few. Bruce and Thor mainly. She had met Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton before and seen Tony Stark on the news many times but it was her first time meeting Captain Rogers. She knew the story behind him but seeing him was a different thing altogether. They were a team, she could see that. And she wanted to be a part of it, to help fight with what power she had.

Kala turned and walked softly back into the house, pressing herself against the wall between the kitchen and the living area to listen to the soft murmuring of voices and to still her racing heart.

"What if she says no? We'll never hear the end of it!" Stark complained and somebody sighed, exasperated with his attitude.

"The decision is hers. If Fury wants her so badly, he can come himself." Natasha rebutted and Kala couldn't help but smile.

_I like her_.

She pushed herself up from the wall and took in a deep breath, licking her lips nervously before stepping into the warm glow of the living area, seeing the sky darkening out the small window in the front of the house and all eyes turned to her.

"I'll go." Kala said simply and Bruce smiled and reached up to squeeze her hand from his position on the stool. Clint stood from his perch on the edge of the one seater and smiled up at her, placing something in her hand before stepping back. Kala looked down to stare at the emblem in her grasp, thumbing the smooth leather between her fingers before she caught Clint's eye again as he said, "Welcome to the Avengers."


	3. Stark Tower

When they finally reached Stark tower, it was almost two in the morning. The bustle of the streets had died down significantly and the waxing moon was bright overhead. Kala stepped from the car and onto the street, craning her neck to look up at the sparkling tower before her before steadying her breathing. This would be her life now. She had packed up a few of her possession and some clothes, locked up her grandfather's house and said goodbye to her old life.

"Agent Jenkins." Kala stirred from her thoughts and looked up to see Agent Barton waiting by the door. She smiled slightly and follow him in to the front lobby, her footsteps echoing as they stepped toward a row of elevators. The remainder of the team had stayed behind to ensure her house was secure. That had been her only request, that no one tamper with her grandfather's property until she was ready to deal with it. Kala was after all an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D now and S.H.I.E.L.D protected its assets. The elevator pinged loudly and both agents stepped into the small space before Barton hit the top floor and lent back against the wall, his stance relaxed but Kala knew he was ready for anything. They didn't speak as the elevator made its way to the top of the tower and Kala really wasn't sure what to say anyway. She didn't know Agent Barton personally, she couldn't exactly ask him how he was and what he'd been up to. The elevator doors opened and Kala followed Agent Barton down a long corridor to a small office at the end of the hall. He knocked once before someone muttered, "Come" and Barton clicked open the door and eyed the man behind the desk. Kala caught Nick Fury's eye as a small smirk lifted up his mouth before his expression was cold and calculating once more.

"Leave us, Agent Barton." Fury said simply and Clint nodded and stepped from the room, closing the door behind him. Kala sunk down in the chair across from his desk before saying, "You have me now. What exactly are you planning for me?"

"That's for me to know." Fury said simply and Kala fumed.

"For now." He added, that small smile appearing on his lips again.

"Now," Fury said, flicking through a file before he continued, "Agent Jenkins, call sign 'Wren'. I'll be assigning you to another Agent for the time being to oversee your training."

"Fury, you know I don't play well with others." Kala said, exasperated.

"Well, that's something you need to get use to. I understand you're afraid, I'm not trying to make this harder on you but you're part of a team now. You need to trust them and they need to trust you." Fury explained simply and Kala nodded reluctantly.

"Who am I assigned with?" She asked, sitting back in her chair.

"I believe you two have met." Fury stated, gesturing to the door that Agent Barton had just exited.

"_Him_? Sir, you can't be serious. At least with Stark, he'd be wearing a suit or Rogers would have a shield. What does Barton have? A bow and arrow and some Kevlar!" Kala continued angrily, fear rising in her chest.

"I heard that!" A muffled voice proclaimed through the door and Kala blushed profusely, realising Agent Barton was standing outside the door waiting for their meeting to wrap up and probably to guard them from being interrupted.

"I don't want to hurt him." Kala said in a smaller voice, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"You're going to need to get use to working with him. With all of them. Barton is the right man for the job and that's final." Fury said, his voice soft and calm but deadly.

"Yes, sir." Kala mumbled, letting out a tired breath.

"You can go. Agent Barton will show you to your room." Fury stated, ending their conversation. Kala slid back her chair and grabbed for the door, pulling it open and instantly meeting eyes with Clint. He didn't say a word, only pushed himself from the wall and walked leisurely back to the elevator with Kala in tow. Once they were alone again in the small space of the elevator, Kala turned to him and said, "Agent Barton, I'm sorry for what I said."

Barton didn't turn and look at her, just kept his eyes ahead before he said, "Don't worry about it."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone." Kala said simply in a small voice and left it at that. She hoped he understood. When they reached the floor they were after, Clint turned left and padded along the cream carpeted hall to a room with a square wooden door. He swiped a card through the handle and the door clicked and swung open. He turned and handed the card to Kala who took it with a thankful smile and followed him into the room. It was spacious and warm, a large kitchen to her right and a living area to her left. A door was set into the far right wall that Kala assumed led to a bedroom and bathroom.

"Well, here we are. Your stuff is in your room on your bed and there's some food in the fridge. Get some sleep, we'll begin training in the morning." Clint said simply before moving back toward the door.

"Thanks." Kala said in a small voice and he turned just slightly to smile at her before he was gone.


	4. The Rookie

_Sometimes I dream that I'm drowning. The waves are coming in, each bigger than the last. They crash over me and fear ignites me. I'm struggling to reach the surface, I'm screaming and trying to breath but I can't. It's a dream but it hurts. The ocean roars around me and the salt water burns my lungs. I give in to the water, its sway carrying me under as I struggle against the deep._

Kala sat upright in bed, her owns cries of fear shocking her out of her bad dreams. She clutched at her chest and took in a deep breath, noticing the sky outside was still grey in the early morning and the streetlights still illuminated the city below. Kala slipped out of bed tiredly, pulling on black yoga pants, joggers and a fitted black singlet before entering the large kitchen. She sat at the counter with a cup of tea before leaving her room and following the corridor until she finally found the facilities she was after. Kala heard noises in the room closest to her and she peered through the doorway, pushing the door open completely to watch as Agent Barton let arrow after arrow whiz toward the target at the end of the room. Each had landed directly in the bullseye and Kala couldn't help but be impressed. She edged closer toward him and he cocked his head slightly before whipping an arrow from his quiver, his arm flicking out before the arrow was spinning toward her. Kala reacted the only way she knew how and used her power to deflect the arrow where it embedded itself in the wall beside her head.

"Couldn't sleep?" Clint questioned calmly but he was smiling softly.

"Was that really necessary?" Kala said, an irritated expression on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Just testing your reflexes." Barton responded before tugging the arrow from the wall beside her. Kala let out an exasperated sound and followed him out the door and toward the facilities she knew they had been specifically designed for her. She stepped into the large room, eyeing the titanium walls with a raised eyebrow before looking around her. The room was completely devoid of objects and the light fittings were reinforced with metal coverings to avoid any incident. Kala was grateful and nervous in the same instant. How on earth was she ever going to control this?

"Jarvis, music please." Barton suddenly said and the computer complied.

"Music?" Kala asked, astonished. The sounds of soft and calming meditation music filled the room and she looked over at him in disbelief.

"We're _meditating_?" She asked, her eyebrow raised to her hairline. Clint almost smiled at the way she was eyeing him like he was insane before he gestured for her to take a seat on the yoga mat he had rolled out for her. Kala sighed and gave in before getting into a cross legged position, watching as Agent Barton mirrored her movements, sitting in front of her and eyeing her steadily.

"The most important thing is learning to control your emotions and reflexes. Learning to be still, silent and patient." Barton explained seriously and Kala's expression changed to one of concentration before she nodded. She was willing to take a chance, Fury _had_ ordered her to train with Barton after all. Besides, he wasn't the top marksmen without a few tricks of the trade.

"Close your eyes." Clint ordered and Kala let her lids flutter shut before taking a deep breath.

"Focus on my voice. Nothing else matters, nothing else exists. Take in a deep breath and release it steadily. Feel your muscles relax one by one. Let your mind drift but don't think. Just react to the music and my voice, nothing more." Clint explained, his voice soft yet strong and Kala was instantly entranced by it. She let everything go, all her fears and insecurities, let all the things that weighed on her mind float away and felt a great peace flood her.

"I want you to think about your power. Don't let the fear creep in, just focus on me. Think about the way your body and your mind reacts to it." Barton continued and despite herself, Kala found herself lured to his voice, the way it was so strong and sure yet soft and warm. She thought about the anger that would flood her and make her hurt people, she thought about the sadness that wrapped around her every time she used her power and let it all go. Kala was here for a reason, to learn and change and to be stronger for it. She wanted to control this and she wasn't about to let her anger take this from her.

"Now, open your eyes." Kala let her eyes open and was instantly met with grey blue ones and she felt the breath hitch in her throat slightly.

"Feel better?" Clint asked and she nodded wordlessly.

"Let's move on then. We're going to try some simple levitation exercises."

Their training routine went on like this for several months, coupled with sessions from Agent Romanoff on hand to hand combat. Kala had done some basic training many years ago but nothing as physically demanding as this. She was grateful for the assistance and found herself improving each day. It was three months later before she was faced with her first mission. Granted she had done a few recon missions, sometimes with Agent Barton, a couple with Agent Romanoff and she had even accompanied Tony Stark and Captain Rogers at one point, which of course, had ended badly and forced Kala to throw a few bad men into a wall. Of course Tony had reacted with "Nice!", a huge childish grin plastered on his face whilst both Kala and Rogers grimaced and rolled their eyes. But when Director Fury finally summoned her to escort him to the helicarrier in an unmarked black car, she felt the nerves rise inside of her. She sat in the back seat beside Fury, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she gazed out the window over the city as it whizzed by in a dizzying sea of colour. Kala let out a nervous breath and chanced a glance over at Fury who was already gazing at her steadily.

"Agent Jenkins, you're meant to be here. Now act like it." Fury stated simply, his stern voice leaving no room for argument. Kala nodded wordlessly and swallowed the lump in her throat, focusing her eyes ahead and letting out another breath. She knew Fury was right, she knew this was where she was meant to be. Kala was needed here and she wanted to be here. She wanted to use her power to help and defend and she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed her time amongst the Avengers. Her relationship with them had changed gradually over the three months they had officially got to know each other. She was closest with Agent Barton and Romanoff as they had often trained together and spoken often about work and their personal lives, at least what they wanted to divulge but she got along well with Tony Stark and Captain Rogers also. Fury was an enigma and rarely dropped by Star Tower, unless one of his agents was needed or he was feeling particularly cheery, which was almost never. Or so it seemed.

Kala was pulled from her thoughts as the car lurched to a stop and when she looked up, she saw a jet waiting, its pilot none other than Agent Barton. Kala and Fury stepped from the vehicle and the driver handed her a bag and she smiled at him in thanks and followed Fury toward the jet. Kala was wearing civilian attire, dark jeans, a white singlet and a black leather jacket and had left her hair out for the time being. Fury was wearing all black as usual and Agent Barton was wearing faded jeans and a grey pull over. He was leaning against the side of the jet casually, dark sunglasses over his eyes, his stance relaxed but Kala knew better. He was ready to strike at any moment and she recognised the bulge of a berretta in the back of his jeans as he turned around and stepped easily into the plane. Kala followed his lead, stashing her duffle in the corner before sitting behind Fury in the cockpit as he performed the pre-flight checks.

"All systems are in the green." Fury stated and Barton turned his head slightly to smile at Kala wickedly before saying, "Fasten your seatbelt."

Kala rolled her eyes, clicking her seatbelt into place before crossing her arms over her chest and gazing out at the buildings as they slowly lifted above them before they disappeared from view. It was only a short flight before they began to descend, Barton dipping the plane to land on the narrow, long strip of tarmac on the topside of a large ship-like vessel. Once they were safely on the ground, Kala unclipped her belt and stood up to grab her bag as the stairway to the jet slowly unfolded. She stepped down the stairs confidently and waited for Fury's lead, walking side by side with him with Barton trailing slightly behind them. Agent Romanoff met them at the entrance, shooting a small smile at Kala before greeting Fury and Barton. They stepped inside and Kala tried not to gaze around her appreciatively. The interior of the ship was sleek, corridors branching off in several directions and people walking up and down them with purpose. Some nodded at them in respect whilst others busied themselves with electronic pads or spoke with their co-workers.

"We're monitoring the drop point on every available frequency, so far we're in the clear. No sign of foul play and no bugs present." Agent Romanoff finally piped up, walking beside Fury as Barton and Kala sauntered behind them. She glanced over at Barton briefly and he caught her eye and smiled before they reached the edge of the corridor as it opened out into a large space. Metal stairs led down to lower platforms, transparent monitors lining each level and several viewpoints at either end of the deck. There were dozens of people stewing over panels and information, some talking into their ear pieces as they prepared for the mission at hand and for take off.

"Holy shit." Kala muttered without thinking. Fury turned around and raised his eyebrow at her and asked, "Impressed, Agent Jenkins?"

"More than impressed." She said with a genuine smile and Fury let the corner of his mouth lift quickly before turning back around.

"Let's get this bird in the air." He shouted, his voice filled with authority and the mood in the room instantly changed and people scattered, voices rising as they prepared the ship.

"C'mon, Agent. I'll show you to your room." Romanoff said but Kala noticed the small friendly smirk on her face and knew she was being light hearted.

"Please, Agent Romanoff. Lead the way." Kala replied, gesturing for her to walk ahead of her. She was about to follow Natasha when Agent Barton grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"You'll be needing this." He stated, reaching his hand to brush hair back from her ear and Kala was sure her heart skipped a beat. Clint slipped the earpiece behind her ear and stepped back and Kala smirked in thanks and lowered her eyes, turning and walking away.

"You're blushing." Natasha stated simply, not turning around.

"I am not." Kala retorted, trying desperately to wipe the smile off her face. Agent Romanoff snorted but left it at that and finally she stopped in front of a tall metal door further down from a cross section in the narrow corridor before entering a code and the door clicked open.

"Pass-code is 934201, you'll be sharing with me." Natasha explained before Kala entered the small space and eyed the bunks on either side. In the back was a basin, toilet and shower and a small window that looked out onto the sky that now dominated the view.

"This is your outfit for the mission." Natasha continued, handing Kala a garment bag. She opened it and pulled the dress out and her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Seriously?" Kala asked as she took in the lacy, busty black garment in her hands.

"I picked it out myself." Natasha said with a conspiratory grin and Kala snorted.

"Figures." She muttered, laying the dress out on the bottom bunk.

"And here are your shoes." Natasha went on, her fingers holding onto a pair of ridiculously high heels. She chucked them at Kala who fumbled to catch them before eyeing off the heels nervously.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Kala protested.

"Just because we're agents, Kala, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Natasha explained, her expression cheeky and that irritating smile back on her face. She walked toward the door, pulling it open before turning back around and saying, "We'll be at the drop in just over an hour. I suggest you get ready."


	5. A Mission Gone Awry

"I feel utterly ridiculous." Kala muttered, her arm linked with Captain Rogers as she eyed him off in his tuxedo.

"Are you kidding me? You look incredible. Every guy is going to be lined up at the door to get his butt kicked by you." Rogers responded with a smile and Kala heard Barton purposefully clearing his throat through her earpiece. She gazed down at her dress and sighed before letting a small smile cross her face. She had to admit that the dress fit her perfectly. The love heart black bodice accentuated her cleavage and the detailed lace sleeves, back and lace panels on the skirt left little to the imagination. Her hair was pinned up in a wavy mess and her dark eye make up made her eyes pop. Kala strode confidently into the party, watching couples dance and people laughing and drinking to the heights of extravagance. She tried not to roll her eyes at how everything was completely overdone before Rogers offered out his hand to her for a dance. Kala accepted with a flirtatious smile, knowing this was all part of the plan but she had to admit she was genuinely going to enjoy dancing with him. Captain Rogers was very attractive after all and quite the gentleman. She swayed to the music, Kala's hand clutched in his palm and her other arm resting leisurely on his shoulder, his head dipped slightly as he observed the room from one direction and she from the other.

"I've got the mark." Kala suddenly said, her eyes catching that of an older yet handsome gentleman across the room and she smiled at him cheekily, trying her best to get his attention.

"Wait a count of five then break from the dance, check your watch and excuse yourself." Kala mumbled close against Rogers ear and she felt him nod. The music slowed and he stepped back from her with a smile, checking his watch before kissing her hand and leaving her alone on the dance floor. Kala sighed and tried to look as dejected as possible before gazing up to find the man still staring at her, this time a small smirk on his lips. Kala grinned back at him, a sultry smile on her blood red lips before she turned and swayed sexily up the stairs, hoping he would follow her.

"You've got him." She heard Rogers in her ear and knew he was close by, which comforted her greatly. Kala continued up the stairs and into the closest room, making sure to keep the door open before settling herself down on an expensive looking sofa, crossing her legs and playing with her hair, her eyes on the door.

"Almost there." Kala muttered as the man edged his way toward the door.

"I thought you'd never come." She made herself say, her voice low and sexy. The man, Marcus Dantes, she knew him as, closed and locked the door behind him.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Agent Jenkins." Marcus growled and Kala had to stop the shocked expression crossing her face. It was a trap, they had been led into a trap. Kala instantly got to her feet, stretching out her hand to send him sprawling across the room but nothing happened.

"You're powers won't work on me, _mutant_." Marcus spat before he laughed. Kala's blood ran cold at the familiar sensation of having her powers controlled and out of reach and she fought the panic rising in her chest.

_It was happening all over again!_

"Jenkins, get out of there!" Rogers said, a scuffle cutting through his earpiece clearly. He was clearly being detained by the sounds of the struggle echoing through her earpiece so that left her and Marcus alone. Marcus gained on her, his arm jutting out to clutch at her throat and she let out a strangled sound as he crushed her against the glass balcony door, its surface cracking against the pressure. She could hear Barton running, an arrow whizzing from his bow every now and then to take down whomever was in his path. Kala wheezed, struggling to lift her heel up just slightly before she pulled the knife from within the heel of her shoe, thrusting forward with it and slicing him wherever she could. Marcus roared, faltering slightly, just enough for Kala to pry his hands from her throat and send a powerful front kick into his chest. He fell back and through a glass coffee table and Kala gained on him. Hee was up in an instant and he backhanded her solidly across the face before burying his hand in the back of her hair, smashing her face into the glass door. Glass shattered out onto the small patio before he pushed her through the doors and to the ground. Kala could feel the fresh blood against her face and mouth and she struggled to get to her feet, slicing her skirt on one side to gain more manoeuvrability before she rose from the ground, ducking his left hook before he had his hands on her again, shoving her harshly against the metal balcony. Kala cried out at the bruises he left on her skin, noticing movement above her in the shadows.

"Don't move." Clint said in her ear piece but when Marcus produced a knife, she knew she had no other choice. Kala kicked the blade from his hands, bringing his face down into her knee hard before he dropped to the ground. He struggled to stand again but Kala was ready for him and she pinned him with her knee against his spine before breaking his neck. She sucked in strangled breathes of air, her legs crumpling beneath her where she sat for several moments before Clint was beside her, unhooking a rope from his bow before stepping toward her. He leant down beside her and caught her eye, his hand on her shoulder in concern.

"You okay?" Barton asked simply and Kala nodded, taking his outstretched hand before he helped her to her feet.

"I've got Jenkins." He said into his earpiece, watching Kala closely as she bent down beside the limp form on the floor before she began searching his pockets, ripping open his shirt to reveal a panel fitted with lights and a switch strapped to his chest. Kala cut the device from him with her knife before stashing it under her arm.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

The yelling in the small room went on for what seemed like hours. Kala's voice would raise over Fury's, her tone angry and betrayed. How could they have found her after so long of hiding in the shadows? What did they want with her? The only comfort Kala had now was knowing that bad men like Marcus rarely shared with others and she hoped and prayed that no one else knew about this shield against her, except those who had controlled her to begin with. She could fight if she needed to but she was by no means assured she would win every time. This time had been close, too close and it shook Kala up more than she was willing to admit. She had changed back into her normal uniform, the comfortable fitted black fabric warm against her skin, her head throbbing painfully and a large lump against her temple. Kala had refused to get it seen to, instead marching to Fury's office after changing out of her destroyed dress before giving him an absolute ear full. But now she was done. She had said her bit, voiced her anger and fear before wrenching the door open and slamming it behind her. Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff were talking softly further down the corridor and Rogers was leaning against the wall beside the door, waiting for her.

"Kala, are you alright?" Rogers asked and Kala knew it was out of genuine concern but she just couldn't bring herself to smile or act like she was okay. She just sighed heavily, dipping her head to hide her angry tears before stepping down the corridor with purpose toward the research lab around the next bend. Kala walked into the room and took a seat behind the large lab table in front of her before grabbing her tools, setting down the device that had been strapped to Marcus on the bench top in front of her, fumbling for a pair of pliers and pulling back the front panel. Even touching it made her shiver with a cold she hadn't felt until now. It had brought back so many memories that Kala was afraid she would come undone. She sighed and tried to calm the shaking in her hands before looking down at the device again. A set of switches with wires leading from each of them stared back at her in a multitude of colours. Kala didn't look up when someone entered the room. She knew instantly that it was Agent Barton but she was just so angry and hurt, so terrified of what was to come, that even he couldn't alleviate her mood. Suddenly she just felt betrayed by everyone even though it wasn't their fault. If she had stayed, if she had said no to all of this, she would have been sitting comfortably at home, out under the stars with a cup of tea and only the silence. Her life had grown exceedingly more complicated since joining S.H.I.E.L.D (though it had always been complicated) and up until now she had been enjoying her new life. But she was scared, terrified of what might have come had she not reacted in time. If he had pulled that knife earlier, if she hadn't kicked it from his hand. Not to mention her old fears bubbling to the surface, threatening to spew over and engulf her entirely. Kala closed her eyes and steadied her breathing before investigating the first wire, still completely ignoring Agent Barton.

"Jenkins, listen to me." Barton began but Kala continued to stare down at the device, fiddling with the switches and muttering under her breath.

"Not now, Barton. I have too much to do." Kala stated coldly, colder than she had meant her voice to be. She bit her lip and finally looked up to meet Clint's gaze as he stared back at her steadily, his brows drawn down just slightly in concern and his arms across his chest.

"I'm _scared_, Barton. This tiny bit of plastic and wires has controlled me completely. Without it I'm utterly powerless. I need to know what the hell they did!" Kala explained passionately, finally opening up to Clint about how she was truly feeling but somehow she knew he had already seen the pain and fear in her eyes. He stepped around the other side of the table so that he was standing beside her, his hands placed on the counter top in front of him as he stared down at the device.

"Kala, you're not powerless. Far from it." Clint said simply and Kala looked up at him then, really looked for the first time and she felt her mouth go dry. That was the first time he had called her by her first name. And she knew that he meant it, he had meant what he said. But it was more than that. There were things she wasn't willing to share with anyone but she was scared that soon she wouldn't have a choice.

"Well I felt powerless. I was fighting for my life and I didn't think I'd win." Kala said before picking up the tweezers and prodding at one of the wires. A low whirring sound began emitting from the device and Kala stared down at it, her eyebrows drawn down in confusion. The whirring began to get more high pitched and that was when she realised.

"Oh, god." Clint grasped her arm roughly, pulling her from the table as the sound turned to a high pitched squeal. They had both just cleared the doorway when the device exploded, sending them both crashing into the opposite wall as smoke and debris wrapped around them, flames licking at the door and alarms sounding overhead. Kala could barely hear a thing, her ears were ringing so badly she was wondering whether she would ever hear properly again. She sat shell shocked against the wall as Clint pulled himself up from laying sprawled on the floor, his hands instantly coming up to clutch Kala's cheeks, his eyes concerned as he searched her for injuries, his expression inquiring. She nodded that she was okay but he didn't remove his hands from her face, only turned his head down toward the other end of the corridor, calling for someone. Finally Clint grasped her beneath her elbow and lifted her from the floor, leading her away from the smoke and fire and noise. Kala felt the weakness in her limbs as she fought to overcome the dizziness in her head, her feet faltering slightly as she took in a deep breath. She tried to assure herself that if she hadn't have done it, they both would have been dead. Kala hadn't meant to use so much of her power but she had reacted out of instinct, shielding them against the full force of the explosion so that they were only thrown against the wall instead of being consumed by fire and large chunks of debris. Kala felt the wetness of blood trickling from her nose, her head throbbing ceaselessly. She hadn't felt this way since... She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the screaming in her mind. Clint had slowed to a stop upon seeing Kala clutching at the wall to keep upright, a thin trail of blood collecting beneath her nose before she crumpled to the ground and everything went black.


	6. Secrets

_And in your eyes I see time,_

_It's slowing to a stop_

_There's waves crashing and the sea is fury_

_And in your arms I'm here_

_Safely, we roam the beaches_

_We are one, as we watch the world_

_Come undone_

_There's something coming_

_The shadows reach and curl in time,_

_as the world unfurls_

_But we, will always be_

_One._

Kala let out a breath and opened her eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the light coming from somewhere behind her. She reached a hand up to her aching scull and felt the catheter in the back of her hand and she groaned.

"Welcome back." Kala turned her head slightly, noticing she was back in the room she was sharing with Natasha aboard the helicarrier, laying on her back on the lower bunk, a blanket pulled halfway to her chin and a medicine bag of liquid pain killers hooked onto a stand beside her. She let her eyes roam the room before resting on Clint's face as he sat perched on the opposite lower bunk, his elbows resting against his knees and his gaze locking with her own.

"Thanks." Kala croaked weakly, trying to lift her head from the pillow without much success.

"Did someone manage to hit me in the head with a shovel?" Kala queried, clutching at her head with a groan. This felt one hundred times worse than a hangover ever could.

"You don't remember?" Clint wondered and Kala shook her head slightly and said, "It's a little fuzzy."

"That device you were tinkering with, it was laced with explosives. When you touched one of the wires, the timer activated. We barely made it out of there alive." Recognition flared across Kala's face and Clint knew she remembered everything.

"Want to tell me what the hell happened?" He asked and Kala let her legs fall over the side of the bed and sat up, cradling her aching head in her hands.

"I can't." She mumbled simply.

"Kala, you can't keep shutting us out all the time." Clint stated simply and Kala looked up and met his eyes.

"It's simpler that way. For all of us." She retorted.

"You're not doing yourself any favours keeping us in the dark. Whatever it is, we can figure it out. We can help." Clint tried to reassure her but she shook her head and said, "Nobody can help me."

A loud knock resonated from the closed door and it opened a moment later, Fury's gaze locking on Kala instantly and for once she saw the old Fury, the Fury she knew well. His eye was softer and his expression concerned and he gestured for Agent Barton to leave them alone. Barton nodded, meeting Kala's eye again with a soft smile before he left them alone. Fury sat in the spot Clint had vacated, his shoulders slumping slightly as he stared at her and somehow she knew what he was going to say even before he said it.

"We can't keep this in the dark any longer, Kala. We both know that. They know where you are, they know how to find you. It could happen again at any moment and the Avengers need to know what they're up against. We're staying on the Pacific for the time being, it's safer here while we consider out options." Fury explained all at once and he saw the fear in Kala's eyes and the tears that had settled there and he grimaced and took her hand softly.

"They'll never look at me the same way again." She whispered, her voice weak and small. Fury hated seeing Kala like this. It reminded him of a time when everything had been taken from her. She had been a shell of herself, caged and locked up and the key thrown away. It had done things to Kala's mind that had seen her spiral quickly and if it hadn't been for S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury, she would have still been in that horrible place, paying for a mistake she had no control over.

"You underestimate them." Fury said simply and she met his eye and almost smiled, before letting it vanish and staring down at her hand in his darker one before she asked, "Do you still have the tape?"

"Yes." Fury stated simply and Kala nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Call a meeting. I need to tell them everything."


	7. Ghosts

They sat around the table and waited. Kala had positioned herself at the farthest end from the rest of the Avengers and every now and then she would meet Clint's eye and smile sadly before looking back down at her hands, clearly deep in thought. Natasha was eyeing her curiously, the smallest hint of concern showing on her face. Tony was lazing back in his chair, his expression relaxed and impatience but his eyes continued to flit toward Kala before meeting Roger's eye in question. Steve merely shrugged, just as confused by this meeting as everyone else. Bruce had a sad look on his face and kept trying to meet her eye. He knew some of what this was about but somehow it felt like something more and he was concerned for his friend. Fury stepped into the room not long after that, his eyes wandering to Kala as she sat huddled in on herself, avoiding everyone's eye. He closed and locked the door behind him, stepping toward the monitor at the end of the table before shutting down the security monitoring for that room which only made the Avengers even more confused.

"What we're about to discuss does not leave this room under any circumstance." Fury explained and Tony shifted in his chair and asked blatantly, "Why? What is this about?"

"Because I don't exactly want my personal life broadcasted through every channel of S.H.I.E.L.D known to man. This is important and something you all need to know." Kala's voice lowered to a whisper on her last sentence and she diverted her eyes again.

"Is this why you wouldn't come to S.H.I.E.L.D the first seven times?" Natasha asked and Kala nodded and said, "Yes."

Fury cleared his throat and Kala met his eye and she nodded, bidding him to explain everything. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew if she did she would be completely undone. It was hard enough just hearing it from his lips, feeling how she had felt so long ago. Seeing that video...she was just a young girl then, frightened and alone. It tore Kala apart to know she could be so weak.

"Five years ago we got word of a strange occurrence at a house in the Bronx. A young woman had thrown her parents into a wall and nearly killed them. She had no weapon that they could find and she was too small to have done it herself." Fury brought the news clipping up on the screen, the words all too familiar to Kala and she fought back the tears in her eyes and instead focused on the screen, willing herself to read the headline anyway.

_'23 year old female attacks her parents and leaves them for dead'._

Kala grimaced and felt eyes on her. They were shocked and she refused to meet their gaze. There she knew she would see the hurt, the betrayal and the anger. How could she have done such a thing to her parents? How could she have hurt them so badly and left them for dead? They were the questions she had asked herself a million times since it happened and even now she struggled to keep herself from giving in. From going and seeing them and apologising for everything. But she knew that was impossible.

"When myself and a few other agents went to check it out, she was gone. Her parents were being taken to hospital and we assumed she was on the run." Fury continued and the room stayed silent.

"She was just a kid. A smart kid. She was enrolled in the local college, working her way toward her Phd in Astrophysics." A few photos came up on the screen of Kala looking happy, one of her sporting her college jersey like it was the most exciting thing in the world, her face was carefree and unburdened. This was before she knew what she really was. Of what she was truly capable of.

"When Kala disappeared completely off our S.H.I.E.L.D radar, we grew worried. No one had ever truly vanished off the grid before. We knew something was wrong." Fury went on before pulling up a picture of a mental institution and the emotion in the room suddenly changed.

"Kala, you don't have to do this." Agent Barton said softly, noticing the pain and fear in her eyes and if she had been close enough, he would have reached out and clutched her hand. Clint hated to see her so scared and haunted.

"I need to. I trust you all with my life. You've told me so much about what you've all been through to get here. I think it's only fair I come clean. You need to know they'll be coming for me. They know I'm alive and they want me back." Kala explained and Steve asked, "Who?"

She met his eye and was shocked by the concern she saw there and it was mirrored on all the faces around the room. They weren't angry or betrayed. They didn't blame her or hate her. They knew what it was like to be completely undone, to be different and alone. They all cared for her deeply and she for them and somehow Kala knew that after this there was no going back. And somehow she didn't mind at all.

"Show them." Kala said simply, her voice cracking slightly as she tried to control her emotions. Fury nodded, hesitating for a moment before bringing up the video on the view screen. It was static at first before a white room came into view, someone with dark hair was turned away from the camera, seated in an uncomfortable metal chair and their eyes staring at the floor.

"How are you feeling today, Kala?" Doctor Crown asked, his hands folded on the table as he perused her file. The person in the chair turned from studying the floor and met the doctor's eye, her expression beyond tired and her eyes glazed over.  
"Bad." Kala said simply, rubbing her hands together and fidgeting in her chair. The medical scrubs she wore were far too big for her thin frame and both her arms were wrapped in bandages. Deep shadows lay beneath her eyes and her hair was pulled back into a rough ponytail.  
"What are you feeling bad about?" The Doctor asked and Kala ran a hand through her hair in frustration.  
"I don't want to be here." She said, her tone whiny and irritated. Kala glared down at the device on the table, the small flashing green light reminding her exactly how much she was being controlled.  
"You can't leave, Kala. You hurt people and you're not well." Doctor Crown explained.  
"I didn't mean to!" She bit back, tears welling in her eyes.  
"And now you've been hurting yourself. Self harm is a serious medical condition, Kala. You need to stay here for your safety." The Doctor continued and Kala shook her head as tears streamed down her face.  
"This _place_ is what's wrong with me! I need to get out!" Kala said, her voice turning into a scream before she threw her chair back and stood, her arm outstretched and her teeth bared in a snarl. She tried with everything she had to use her power but the device had completely blocked her. Kala felt the familiar sensation of blood running from her nose and down over her lip.  
"We've been through this before, Kala. The device is here for your own protection. And to protect your parents from getting hurt again." Doctor Crown went on and Kala let her shoulders sag before she whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt them. I was just so angry..."  
"They don't want you at home right now, Kala. You scare them. That isn't a good thing, is it Kala?" His voice was condescending as he continued to lecture her  
into submission. Doctor Crown knew the drugs were helping to keep her docile but he knew that she was in pain and lost and had no where else to go. Not that she could leave even if she tried.  
"Are you going to eat something today?" Doctor Crown spoke again and Kala shook her head, glaring down at the camera on the desk recording her every move.  
"You need to eat something, Kala." He continued and Kala growled and screamed, "I don't want any of your bullshit food, or your bullshit medicine, or this bullshit psychology you think is going to _fix_ me! I'm not your goddamn lab rat! Now let me the _fuck_ out of here!"  
The video cut off and turned to fuzz as everyone stared silently at the screen, no one daring to meet Kala's eye as she sat across the room squashed into her chair, her face pale and her eyes haunted.  
"I'll kill him." Natasha finally said, her eyes hard as she turned to Fury and asked, "Permission to kill this man?"  
"He's already dead." Fury explained, his eye darting toward Kala momentarily and she sunk further back into her chair, her face riddled by guilt.  
"And your parents?" Tony asked and Kala fought through the pain and the memories and replied softly, "They live in California now. They've asked me to come visit but I won't. I can't."  
"But you're in control of it now. You wouldn't hurt them." Rogers tried to reason with her but she shook her head.  
"I can't be sure of that and I won't risk it. I'd prefer to have no family if that means I keep them safe from me." Kala said.  
"We're your family now, Kala. You're not alone in this." Clint said, meeting her eye and she almost smiled. Kala felt Rogers squeeze her hand and she squeezed it back, noticing everyone nodding in agreement.

"So what now?" Bruce finally piped up, having seen and been through this all before. It wasn't long after Kala's stint in the institution that he had first met her. He knew everything there was to know but seeing that video had shaken him up just like the rest of them.

"I'm sick of running and hiding. If they find me, so be it. I can still use my fists and my feet just fine." Kala stated, a renewed energy filling her. Just being open with such an amazing group of people had her feeling like she could handle anything, fight against anything and she wouldn't lose with them by her side.

"I'm all for kicking butt." Tony stated, a cheeky smile on his face and he waggled his eyebrows at Kala and she smirked.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll have you back at Stark Tower within the day and report in when I have your next mission. In the mean time we'll keep tabs on this operation, make sure they don't get too close. Dismissed." Fury said and they filed out of the room.


	8. The Hawk and the Wren

"Keep your arms up." Clint ordered and Kala brought her fist forward, keeping her other up to protect her face. He grabbed it easily and twisted her arm behind her back and she let out a hiss and struggling only made it worse.

"You let your guard down." He whispered against her ear and Kala tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"You suck." She retorted before grinning from ear to ear. Kala brought her head back, the definite crack of the back of her scull hitting the front of Clint's echoing through the room before he released his grip on her arm and stumbled back. Kala whirled around and got into a fighting stance again and Clint was smirking at her in surprise.

"Nice moves." He said and Kala snorted and replied, "Not like I had much choice."

They both circled each other for a few moments before Kala lunged, pretending to go for his head before bending to avoid his right hook and catching him in the gut. Clint grunted slightly and Kala took the opportunity to slip her leg behind his, straightening her knee and sending him to the floor. She knelt down and placed her knee lightly against his throat, a devilish, smug grin on her lips and her face flushed from fighting.

"I think I well and truly beat you." Kala said and Clint chuckled, a glint in his eye before he hooked his leg around her waist, rolling her to the floor and straddling her to the mat.

"Let's see you get out of this one." Clint said and Kala groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I could. But you might not enjoy it too much." She said, raising her knee just slightly and Clint raised his eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't." He retorted and Kala smiled.

"Only if you were trying to kill me." She teased and Clint smirked and removed himself from his position before pulling her to her feet. Kala twisted to ease her aching muscles and groaned as something popped in her back.

"That's enough for today." Clint said and Kala nodded in agreement.

"My bruises have bruises." She whined, rubbing a particularly sore spot across her ribs.

"C'mon, I've got icepacks in my fridge." Clint said, waiting for Kala to collect her towel and water bottle before following him out the door and into the corridor. They padded to the end and turned right before Clint swiped his card in a door and opened it, holding it open for Kala to enter. She smiled at him and walked inside, noticing it had a very similar design to her own except the carpet was a dark grey and there were very little personal items in the room. Kala stepped up to a photo placed haphazardly on the coffee table beside the couch and brought it up to scrutinise it, hearing Clint opening and closing the fridge before he was hovering behind her. She turned her head to stare at him and asked, "Is this your brother?"

The kid was smiling happily in the photo, a boy hugging him close and they were both in bright, elaborate costumes.

"Yeah, that's Barney." Clint said softly and Kala replaced the photo gently and grabbed an ice pack from his outstretched hand.

"We're all a bit messed up, aren't we?" Kala said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood while she placed the ice pack against her aching ribs and sighed gratefully.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Clint responded, not taking his eyes off of her as he said it.

"It's different now though, isn't it? I mean, we're not alone any more. We have each other." Kala went on, her eyes searching his own, wanting to know what he was thinking behind those brooding blues and greys.

"You're definitely not alone." Clint said in a small voice and Kala let the ice pack drop to the couch, stepping closer toward him but never taking her eyes off his own.

"There's just been something missing though." Clint muttered, his face mere inches from her own.

"What was missing?" Kala murmured and she could feel his hot breath ghosting across her lips, their fingers entwining together as he reached up his other hand to caress her cheek gently.

"You." Clint breathed softly and Kala let go of his hand, reaching hers up to tangle in the back of his hair, their lips meeting for the first time. His lips were soft and warm and she could feel his calloused fingers trailing pleasant lines down her arms before he had them wrapped around her, pulling her to him so he could kiss her again. Their kisses were passionate and hungry but soft and sweet. They both knew they wanted this to last but they had to take their time, they had to do it right. It was the hope they had needed, the light they had yearned for so long. And amidst all the darkness and all the pain, the Hawk and the Wren had found solace in each other.


	9. What Happened In Moscow

She wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute she had been doing simple recon, trailing a man by the name of Krozalov Vonstansky in a small Russian village. He was rumoured to be connected with a larger weapons manufacturer in Moscow and that a meeting was being held in the small town of Trubino, where she had shadowed him to. What Kala hadn't expected when she arrived at the back of a small shabby structure tucked down a dingy alley, was the harsh arms pulling her hands behind her back and the cloth pressed against her mouth. She felt her throat and eyes begin to sting as everything tilted sideways. Kala tried to push her attackers away, tried to fight with all she had but they were too strong for her. She was overpowered in moments, her vision blurring and swaying as she tried desperately to take in a large breath of fresh air but the pungent cloth made her cough and gag before the darkness overtook her.

"C'mon Kala, wake up." The voice was soft and sweet but muffled and far away and Kala struggled to open her eyes, to ignore the pounding in her scull and the horrible taste in her mouth. She let out a deep breath and let her eyelids fall back, squinting against the meagre glow coming through a barred window. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness but Kala could clearly smell the filth in the small space and when she looked to her left, she noticed Natasha tied to a similarly hard, cold metal chair in the corner, her expression beyond angry and her eyes darting around the room, trying to come up with a way for them to escape.

"What the hell happened?" Kala muttered, her voice croaky and weak.

"This whole mission was a set up. Vonstansky and the weapons manufacturer. We were fed with false information that led us into a trap. I couldn't get a good look at the men who attacked me. It was dark and they caught me off guard. There was about five of them, I didn't stand a chance." Natasha explained and Kala nodded, groaning as her head swam at the sudden movement. She tried to shift her hand slightly, tried with everything she had to reach out to her power but all she felt was a familiar emptiness, a block she could not get through.

"Shit!" Kala breathed in alarm, struggling against her bonds fiercely. They had found her. After all this time, after three months of being on edge at every turn, wondering if every mission would be the mission they finally caught up with her and they had finally come for her.

"Kala?" Natasha pried, her eyes scrunched up in concern at Kala's sudden change in attitude as she continued to thrash and struggle against her bonds.

"They found me. I-I can't use my power, they're blocking me. We have to get out of here!" Kala said in alarm, even as steady echoing footsteps filled her ears and the sounds of a metal door screeching sent chills down her spine. A tall, dark figure loomed in the doorway of the room, hands clasped nonchalantly behind his back, the top half of his face was completely shadowed, his thin lips twisting into a snarl lit by the thin trails of light seeping in through the window above.

"Agent Jenkins, or should I call you Wren? You've kept us wondering about you for a very long time." The man said, his voice like silk but his tone cold and calculating.

"What the hell do you want from me!?" Kala growled, her anger overtaking her as she tried with everything she had to reach out to her power, to throw this man to the floor and squeeze his heart to death. He merely laughed, a sinister cackle that echoed through the vacuous room and sent chills up Kala's spine.

"To study you. To use your power for our own purposes. Oh, and to divulge every little secret about S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers that you know." He explained before he stepped further into the room, his cold blue eyes emotionless and calm, even as that same cocky smile played at his lips.

"Bring her."

Kala let out a strangled sound, her breathing coming in pained gasps as a clamp gripped sharply against her jaw, keeping her mouth wide open. Her eyes darted around fearfully, the feel of blood and spit in her throat making her gag and choke, panting for air. Her face throbbed ceaselessly as she watched the cold man above her as he eyed off her bloody tooth between a pair of pliers with a pleased smile.

"This wouldn't have to be so painful if you would only co-operate." He said in a sing-song voice, letting the tooth drop loudly into a metal tray. Kala nodded her head, her eyes pleading with the man above her as she tried to form words around the clamp. He released it and leaned closer toward Kala's face before she reeled back and spat a mouthful of blood at him, forcing herself to smile against the agony and blood in her mouth. He growled and hit her hard across the face, her cheek stinging and her eyes watering slightly. Kala forced herself to stare up at him coldly, knowing she could never give in. He could pull every last tooth from her mouth, slit her from nose to naval and play with her insides and she would never tell him a damn thing. She knew he wouldn't kill her though because he needed her. That didn't mean he couldn't torture her to within an inch of her life though.

"I'm disappointed." He said simply, his voice calm again. He signalled to one of his men before they forced Kala's jaw open again, fitting the clamp back into place before he had the pliers crushing against her bottom wisdom tooth, yanking with all his strength. Kala tried to scream but it came out as an agonising gurgle as blood spurted from her gums, the ominous crunching of her tooth being torn from her mouth filling the room. The pain was like nothing Kala had ever experienced before and it took all of her strength not to black out and choke to death on her own blood. She felt a definite crunch before he lifted her tooth triumphantly from her mouth and let it clatter into the tray along with her other tooth.

"Take her back to the cell. Let her think about her options before I rip any more of her pretty little teeth out."

They pulled her from the chair and dragged her back down the dank hallway, dropping her as soon as she was inside the cell where she curled up on her side, coughing and choking and spitting up blood. Kala felt vomit rising in her throat before she stumbled to her hands and knees and wretched, the feel of blood mingled with bile dripping from her lips. She crumpled to the floor again as Natasha took her face gently between each of her hands and sat, cradling Kala's head in her lap.

"Kala, what did they do to you?" Natasha questioned in concern but Kala only managed to moan once before closing her eyes. A sudden thud then a tremendous shudder rocked the stone walls around them before an almighty roar exploded through the small space, bricks and pillars crumpling around them and a green blur flying past them before bursting through the outer wall.

"C'mon, Kala, you've gotta walk. Now!" Natasha stated and Kala caught the urgency in her voice and forced herself to a stand, her legs shaky and uncertain. Natasha hooked Kala's arm around her shoulder and led her out into the blinding morning light as more shouting and commotion followed them from behind. They both turned in time to see two men crumple to the ground with arrows in their chests and Kala knew Clint was close by. This comforted her greatly until she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder followed by numbness down her arm before she collapsed in the dirt, clutching at the wound in her shoulder. Kala let the rage consume her, her eyes turning upward as she watched the evil man who had stolen so much from her as he raised his gun to the rooftop, aiming somewhere unseen by her but she knew who he was aiming for.

"No!" Kala cried out in alarm, raising her hand and struggling against the force pressing against her power, her teeth gritted as she rose shakily to her feet, outstretching her arm before the gun went flying from his hands and she picked him up, squeezing her hand into a fist and he screamed, clutching at his chest frantically as she literally crushed his heart in his chest. Two of his men ran out into the din but were quickly dealt with by Natasha and Clint. The Hulk was smashing somewhere off in the distance, clearing them a safe path back to the capital and the helicarrier. The man grew limp and Kala let him topple to the ground in a heap, her vision swirling with black spots as her adrenaline wore out and the pain became too much.

"I'm _done_ being your lab rat." Kala whispered, the hot sun against her back and a balmy breeze hitting her in the face before she crumpled in the dirt.


	10. Safe and Sound

When Kala woke up, she half expected herself to be in a cold, sterile bed aboard the helicarrier or in one of the private medical suites of the local hospital. What she didn't expect, was to find herself in her warm, comfortable bed back at Stark Tower and Tony Stark sitting at her bedside, sipping aromatic coffee and reading the newspaper. She blinked groggily and shifted slightly, wiggling her fingers to feel the catheter in her hand before she muttered, "I must be dreaming."  
Tony raised his head from the newspaper and smirked before replying, "You're not dreaming, sweetheart. You look a little worse for wear though."  
Kala lifted a hand to her face and felt the swelling and dull thudding of pain in her mouth before she shifted again and hissed at the pain in her shoulder.  
"Might wanna take it easy." Tony said, that amused smirk ever present on his face. Kala rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, before blinking again against the bright morning sun coming through the window before she saw Clint slouching in the doorway, his face stern and his blue orbs never leaving her own. She tried to smile but it hurt to move her mouth too much and instead she sighed and tried to get comfortable before Tony cleared his throat, rising from his chair before taking a last sip of coffee and folding the newspaper beneath his arm.  
"I'll leave you and Romeo to it. Don't go doing anything strenuous now." Tony teased and Kala rolled her eyes and shot him a pointed look before he left her apartment.  
"How long was I out?" Kala said in a croaky voice, trying desperately to shift into a sitting position. She winced slightly at the pain in her shoulder before settling herself back against the pillows.  
"About three days." Clint replied and Kala relaxed slightly just hearing his voice before he was walking toward her and easing himself down gently on the bed beside her. Kala linked her fingers with his own and met his eye and he whispered, "You scared me."  
"Sorry about that." Kala replied with a small smile then asked, "Why the hell was Stark calling you Romeo?"

"That would be Natasha's fault." Clint said with a small, wry grin and Kala raised her eyebrow and questioned, "What did she do?"

"She made it very clear to everyone that we were no longer just friends." Clint explained and Kala groaned and said, "Are we going to have to have one of those awkward discussions with Fury?"

"I already talked to him about it." Clint responded simply and Kala raised her eyebrow in question before he added, "We just need to make sure it doesn't affect our work."

Kala nodded in agreement, staring down at their hands entwined before she managed to choke out, "I can't believe it's finally over."

Clint met her eye and noted the profound weariness in the depths of her amber irises before he touched her cheek softly and responded, "It's over, Kala. I won't let anyone else hurt you."


	11. The Plot Thickens

When Kala woke up, she half expected herself to be in a cold, sterile bed aboard the helicarrier or in one of the private medical suites of the local hospital. What she didn't expect, was to find herself in her warm, comfortable bed back at Stark Tower and Tony Stark sitting at her bedside, sipping aromatic coffee and reading the newspaper. She blinked groggily and shifted slightly, wiggling her fingers to feel the catheter in her hand before she muttered, "I must be dreaming."  
Tony raised his head from the newspaper and smirked before replying, "You're not dreaming, sweetheart. You look a little worse for wear though."  
Kala lifted a hand to her face and felt the swelling and dull thudding of pain in her mouth before she shifted again and hissed at the pain in her shoulder.  
"Might wanna take it easy." Tony said, that amused smirk ever present on his face. Kala rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, before blinking again against the bright morning sun coming through the window before she saw Clint slouching in the doorway, his face stern and his blue orbs never leaving her own. She tried to smile but it hurt to move her mouth too much and instead she sighed and tried to get comfortable before Tony cleared his throat, rising from his chair before taking a last sip of coffee and folding the newspaper beneath his arm.  
"I'll leave you and Romeo to it. Don't go doing anything strenuous now." Tony teased and Kala rolled her eyes and shot him a pointed look before he left her apartment.  
"How long was I out?" Kala said in a croaky voice, trying desperately to shift into a sitting position. She winced slightly at the pain in her shoulder before settling herself back against the pillows.  
"About three days." Clint replied and Kala relaxed slightly just hearing his voice before he was walking toward her and easing himself down gently on the bed beside her. Kala linked her fingers with his own and met his eye and he whispered, "You scared me."  
"Sorry about that." Kala replied with a small smile then asked, "Why the hell was Stark calling you Romeo?"

"That would be Natasha's fault." Clint said with a small, wry grin and Kala raised her eyebrow and questioned, "What did she do?"

"She made it very clear to everyone that we were no longer just friends." Clint explained and Kala groaned and said, "Are we going to have to have one of those awkward discussions with Fury?"

"I already talked to him about it." Clint responded simply and Kala raised her eyebrow in question before he added, "We just need to make sure it doesn't affect our work."

Kala nodded in agreement, staring down at their hands entwined before she managed to choke out, "I can't believe it's finally over."

Clint met her eye and noted the profound weariness in the depths of her amber irises before he touched her cheek softly and responded, "It's over, Kala. I won't let anyone else hurt you."

"So, how did you do it?" Bruce asked steadily as he took a bite of his fruit and chased it down with a sip of coffee. They were both seated across from each other at the small table in Kala's apartment, sharing breakfast and enjoying the quiet of late. Not that Kala was allowed to participate in any missions for another couple of weeks yet or at least until she was out of her sling.

"How did I do what?" Kala asked tiredly, poking at the fruit on her plate before looking up to meet Bruce's eye. The sun was shining brightly through the bay windows overlooking the city and in the distance, thick rain clouds had begun to swallow the pale blue sky in a ghostly grey.

"How did you overcome the device? Fury's been wondering about it for weeks but you haven't said a word. What aren't you telling us, Kala?" Bruce continued to pry and Kala sighed wearily, rubbing her eyes before letting her fork clatter down onto her plate.

"I don't know. I was angry and...it just happened." Kala answered vaguely before sipping at her tea and avoiding Bruce's eye.

"Anger never worked before. So, why now?" Bruce went on and Kala shrugged and said, "I guess I was lucky."

"Kala, this isn't about luck. And it isn't about anger. It's something else. Something more." Bruce tried to explain and he watched as Kala's eyes flickered with emotion before she had her face buried in her tea cup, her cheeks flushed and her stance rigid. He drew his eyebrows downward, perplexed at first by her sudden change in temperament before his eyes widened in realisation and he managed to say, "It was love, wasn't it?"

Kala stayed silent but Bruce could tell by the simple hunch in her shoulders and they way she avoided his eye, that he was right.

"You love him, don't you?" Bruce asked and Kala sighed again, setting down her cup before she answered simply, "Yes."

"Does he know that?" Bruce queried and Kala shook her head, "No. It's too soon and I shouldn't be feeling what I feel but I do. And it's the only explanation for why I could fight through the device. He gave me the strength I didn't know I had."

"Kala, you need to tell him. He deserves to know!" Bruce tried to convince her but Kala merely slid back her chair and stood before grabbing her dishes.

"I can't tell him! I won't wreck what we have just because I'm feeling something I shouldn't be. He deserves more than that. He deserves the time to come to that on his own." Kala tried to explain and Bruce asked, "And how do you know he doesn't feel the same?"

Kala bit her lip and considered. It was possible that Clint did feel the same, that he did love her. They had been through so much, lost and gained so much and found each other through the midst of it all. But it was a leap of faith, a leap Kala wasn't sure she could take. She feared she would jeopardise what they had, by expressing her feelings too soon. Kala knew what they had was special and something Clint had never shared with anyone before. But she worried that this would change everything and she wasn't sure if she was willing to risk it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both Kala and Bruce looked up at the sound of Fury's voice and found him standing in the open doorway, a grim expression on his face.

"Not at all. What's going on?" Kala asked, instantly going into agent mode and gesturing for Fury to join them in the spacious apartment.

"I've just been in contact with Agent Wilson who is doing recon in Fiji. Apparently, his partner, Agent Dallas, was discovered and taken hostage. I'm sending in Barton and Romanoff and I'll need you both aboard the helicarrier in an hour." Fury explained.

"Yes sir."

The Avengers stepped from the jet and followed Fury into the helicarrier, the night sky bright with stars and a wind whipping about them. They spoke as they went, Fury explaining the situation to Barton and Romanoff, making it known that he would be attending this mission. Dallas was a personal friend of Fury's and he refused to stay behind on such an important matter. Once they were all standing together in the large space overlooking the wide, glass window at the front of the ship, Fury turned to the group and said, "I want the remainder of you to join me aboard the jet. You'll act as back up should anything go awry. Which it often does.

Agent Jenkins, since you're still not fit for active duty, you'll remain here and oversee the helicarrier with Agent Hill. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." Fury's eye glinted with mischief and the corners of his lips turned up slightly. Kala scowled at Fury, pinching her lips together and nodding coolly as the remaining Avengers eyed her in confusion.

"We leave in fifteen minutes, I suggest you get prepared." Fury ordered before stepping down amidst the hustle of people, speaking with Agent Hill in hushed tones. When she felt Kala's eyes on her, she turned and grimaced before ducking her head angrily and responding to Fury in a harsh whisper. Rogers, Romanoff and Stark stepped off from the group to prepare themselves for the mission ahead. Kala looked up and met Clint's eye and he smiled down at her affectionately and asked, "What's the deal with you and Agent Hill?"

Kala scowled and licked her lips nervously, "I'll explain later."

Clint grabbed her hand softly, tangling his fingers with her own and Kala smiled and whispered, "Be safe."

Clint squeezed her hand and nodded, "You too."

She watched him walk away slowly before releasing a deep breath, stepping up toward the main view screen where Agent Hill stood observing the people around her. Kala had barely seen or spoken to her since coming to S.H.I.E.L.D. Somehow Agent Hill always had somewhere else more important to be or plainly ignored her all together. Kala understood the reasons why but it still hurt to know she was still so angry after all these years.

"Agent Hill." Kala greeted simply and Maria nodded stoically and responded, "Agent Jenkins"

They stood in silence for some time, Agent Hill pouring over view screens and schematics whilst Kala overlooked the ocean spanning in the distance for miles before she asked in a soft voice, "How's Mum and Dad?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself." Maria retorted, resentment clear in her voice. Kala sighed and dipped her head, "Maria, you know I can't. And as my sister I thought you'd understand."

"How could I possibly understand when you abandoned me to deal with the fallout?" Maria spat but she never turned to look at Kala nor did her stance change.

"You think I left by choice?" Kala asked and finally Maria turned to meet her eyes and saw the flicker of hurt before it disappeared.

"We could have dealt with it together." Maria muttered and Kala sighed and shook her head, "And see you get hurt as well? I couldn't do that. I thought you blamed me. All those years...I thought you hated me."

"I did but not because of that. I hated you because you left us." Maria responded and Kala hid her face behind the hair that had fallen into her eyes and whispered, "Do you still hate me?"

Maria sighed and was silent for several moments. She was about to reply when the ship's sensors turned to red alert before a colossal explosion rocked the vessel. Both Kala and Maria steadied themselves against the now flashing panels before they were browsing touch screens as a commotion of activity whirled around them.

"Jacobs, status report." Maria called out and Jacob's looked up from his screen and responded, "We've got flooding through the lower decks, it looks like a submarine torpedo hit us on the eastern bow."

"Seal off those levels and arm weapons." Maria continued to order but Kala shook her head and said, "The circuits were fried by the explosion. They won't shut down automatically."

Maria met Kala's eye, both deliberating on their best course of action.

"I'll head down below and manually override the doors. You make sure whoever hit us gets what's coming to them." Kala explained and Maria nodded simply and turned back to her panel. Kala turned to one of the engineers, "Turner, you're with me."

They both stepped out into the corridors, weaving their way through the ship and down into the lower levels. Kala stepped up to the first door and looked down at the icy water beginning to pool around her feet. She slid beneath the opening in the door and clambered to a stand, motioning for Turner to remain outside to control the doors from the opposite end. There was water flooding up from the stations below and already it had reached level with the metal corridors around her. Kala opened the panel against the wall and shied back from the sparks that curled and spurted from bare wires and circuitry.

Kala tapped her earpiece, "Turner, everything is fried from this side. I'm going to see if the emergency panel is still accessible. Standby."

Moving into the small space of the metal passage, Kala wove her way along suspension platforms and down stairs, wading through ice cold water to reach the panel she needed. She was up to her hips by this point and the water made her legs ache with the cold.

"I've reached the emergency panel. Turner, when I tell you, I need you to shut the bypass down so I can override the doors. Don't reactivate them yet otherwise the doors will close before I reach the exit." Kala explained. Her earpiece crackled and she heard Turner respond, "Copy that, Jenkins."

She stretched up on her toes, lifting the panel free before bypassing any fried wires. The circuits lit up and Kala smiled, sighing in relief.

"Jenkins, get out of there now! The doors are closing even though I shut down the relay!" Turner's voice was urgent and Kala bolted from the panel, trying her best to wade through the water surging around her. She sprinted up the stairs and wove her way through the corridors, her palms colliding with the already closed door with a resounding thud.

"Damnit!" Kala muttered then tapped her earpiece, "Agent Hill, this is Jenkins. The emergency doors closed on me, is there any other way out?"

There was silence for several moments before it crackled and came to life, "Kala, all the doors have shut down. The only way out is through the ventilation shafts, they won't lock down until the water breaches the ceiling. Can you reach them?"

Kala sighed and looked to the wide expanse of ceiling above and the several feet between her and the roof before shaking her head, "I have no way to get up there. There's an emergency tunnel if I back track into the engine room. I might be able to reach the shaft in there. I'll keep you posted. Jenkins out."

Kala raced back the way she had come, stepping down into the now almost chest high water and ducking into the low entrance of the corridor leading to the engine room. The water was frigid and lapped at her chin as she kicked out her legs and clung to the wall to stop herself from being pulled under. Kala slipped through the entrance of the cramped engine room, pulling herself up onto a platform before pushing against the vent. It creaked but didn't move and Kala felt the panic rise in her chest.

"Maria, the vent won't budge and the water has already risen above the doorway." Kala explained and there was a long moment of silence in which she shivered and pushed harshly against the vent again.

"I'm on my way." Maria's urgent voice crackled in her ear and Kala let out a breath and slammed her palm against the metal again and again before a shadow loomed above her and Maria was tugging against the vent with all her strength. She let out a frustrated growl and pulled against it, white knuckled and eyes alight with fear. The water was above Kala's chin now and she tilted her head to take in deep gulps of air, prying her fingers through the bars in the vent to keep herself from being swept away.

"Kala, you need to swim. Take the passage back, okay?" Maria explained, her voice soft and her eyes regretful. Kala nodded and tangled her fingers with her sister's, squeezing slightly before she smiled in reassurance and said, "I'll see you soon."

The water rose above her and she disappeared from view.

The water had risen quickly and when Kala finally breached the surface, she noted the ceiling merely a metre above her. She gasped for air and choked, shivering as the chill water made her bones and muscles ache. Her earpiece was useless and Kala had nothing to hoist herself with, so she had little choice but to wait for the water to climb higher until she could reach the set of vents above her.  
The ship pitched sideways and the water shifted and crashed against the walls, pushing Kala into a small cramped corner where she cried out and tried to keep herself afloat. Bangs and crashes echoed from above before one of the vents shifted and fell into the water. Kala smiled as Clint hovered above her, shifting his body halfway into the flooded deck before reaching out his arm.

"Kala, hold on." Clint said, stretching out his arm til the veins stuck out against his skin and his face began to sweat. The ship shuddered and creaked again and the water shifted, a wave thrown up by the friction crashing over her and forcing her beneath the water. Kala pushed out her arms and legs, trying to reach the surface as her shoulder ached profusely at the effort. Her lungs burnt from holding her breath and she tried to suck in air and instead felt icy water filling her nose and throat.

A hand suddenly gripped her by the arm, pulling her from the ice cold water and into the safety of the vent above. Kala choked and spluttered, coughing up mouthfuls of water and shivering with the cold. She curled up against Clint's chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her to keep her warm before she felt a comforting hand against her back.

Kala shifted and met Maria's eye, seeing the ghost of a smile on her lips and her face filled with relief. Her small smile turned into a wide grin before she said, "Welcome back."


End file.
